


Nice Hands

by Skiplowave



Series: IronTitan fics [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Size Kink, Thanos doesn't wipe out half the universe, he's good guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 07:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14564526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Tony really really likes Thanos





	Nice Hands

Tony's been with a lot of people he's not ashamed to admit that, he is a playboy after all. But Thanos....man being with him is something else. Though one should expect that when your partner is eight feet tall and purple. Tony liked Thanos for many things however his hands made Tony feel a certain way. " Anthony what are you doing?" Tony hummed touching one of Thanos' hands as he sat in the titan's lap. Two sat in the bed watching a  How's It's Made episode Thanos loved that show. " You know you have  **huge** hands." Thanos laughed petting Tony's head with his friend hand. " Is that so?"  Tony nodded his head pressing his hand on the large index fingers. 

" Yup. A lot of things you can do with these big guys..... _ **to**_ _ **me....**_ "

" If you insist Anthony so be it."

Tony yelped feeling the large hand touch his throat the other slipping underneath his shirt. " o-oh shit!"  Tony moaned pushing his back onto Thanos' chest.  It amazed him they were finally going pass cuddling and kissing. Mostly because Tony  **did** want to try slowing down when it came to relationships and with the titan being a literal alien, his customs being with love one sorta thing. " Feels good my pet?"  Thanos asked kissing the shell of Tony's, thick fingers rubbing against his fingers. " Fuck T!  Just keep touching me!" Thanos chuckled giving Tony's throat one quick squeeze before sliding his hands lower to Tony's pants. Tony raised his arm wrapping behind Thanos' neck he moaned again. One hand only  made Tony melt in pleasure he hissed feeling cool air on his dick.

" Look at you my pet, so small compared to me." Tony could only nod his head as Thanos kissed him and began stroking him. The way Thanos gripped his dick and  chest at same time drove him crazy. Tony started to thrust his hips into the enclosed fist. " So eager Anthony.  **So needy**. You love that I'm bigger than  you. I bet you get off from my fingers alone. Thanos was right because Tony came at the mental image of his fucking himself on the titan's finger. " J-jeez Thanos that's hot." Two shared another heated kiss soon after Tony was picked up and was laid on his back.  Thanos yanked Tony's pants and underwear off spreading his legs.

" Hey-what are we doing now."

" Isn't it obvious my Anthony? **I'm showing you what all my hands can do**."

 

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Thanos and Tony are perfect size and height difference ship


End file.
